


Rule The World

by anonymous_sumiko



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Impregnation, Mirror Sex, Missionary Position, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sumiko/pseuds/anonymous_sumiko
Summary: You find out about Lelouch's secret, in a relationship where there shouldn't have been any secrets. You just couldn't accept him with this newfound information, however Lelouch knew a good way to convince you.
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- Rape turned into consensual

You and Lelouch have been together for a long time. If you can count 2 years as a long time. You met him when you were a child and things went on from there. There were no secrets between you two. You told him everything and he did too. At least you thought he did. That's what was going through your mind as you were in Lelouch's room. He was downstairs doing who knows what while you were in front of his closet, holding a familiar helmet. It looked exactly like the one you saw on the news countless times.

You were confused, Lelouch couldn't be zero. Why would he? Sure he told you about how he felt about Britannia all the time but going to these great lengths. That would explain all those times you wouldn't see him or when he would come home late. You were visibly shaking, the feeling of shock coursing through your veins. "Y/N I grabbed the chips-" You turned around, seeing the boy you loved at the door. He looked from you to his helmet and you watched as his eyes widened.

"Is this real? You aren't Zero right Lelouch... you wouldn't do that," You whispered. Lelouch watched your expression morph from shock to fear. The last thing he wanted was for you of all people to find out. "It's not what it looks like," Lelouch slowly walked towards you. You gulped, he was lying. You could tell by the way his violet eyes dashed around the room. 

"It's not what it looks like? This is clearly Zeros helmet, I'm not stupid Lelouch." He knew you were right, you weren't stupid, so he sighed. He reached for the helmet in your hands and placed it on a desk. His cold hands grabbed your cheeks as he looked down at you. "Why are you doing this?" You whispered. He knew that you despised Zero or more like you didn't agree with his way of doing things. You would verbally tell him your complaints, not knowing who exactly you were complaining too. "For you, for us. You don't deserve to live in a world like this," His thumb stroked your cheek softly. Lelouch expected you to forgive him like you always did. He expected you to accept him and tell him that it was fine. He wanted you to rule alongside him, so when you stepped away from him, (E/C) eyes watery he suddenly didn't know what to expect.

"I can't," You looked down at the hard wood floors, "I can't accept this Lelouch. There are other ways you can go about doing this. I don't want this Lelouch. You're doing more harm than good," You paused and looked at him, "You even lied to me. We're not supposed to have any secrets remember?" You choked out, like the words were hard to say. Lelouch was afraid, he couldn't lose you, not after all he's done for you. He tried to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I don't think we should be together anymore," You whispered and that's when all hell broke loose. Lelouch grabbed your shoulders, successfully pinning you on the bed. You were too shocked to move a muscle, all you could do was stare into his violet eyes. "You're not leaving me." He said it like it was a fact. Like your feelings didn't matter at this very moment. "We're supposed to love each other no matter what. Don't you remember?" You did remember and suddenly you felt guilty even though he was the one that put the world in the predicament that it is in right now.

Without thinking, you responded, "You're a terrorist Lelouch! I just can't ok!" You yelled in his face. You watched Lelouch's expression contort into a look of anger and suddenly you were petrified. Lelouch brought his large hand up to your neck, gripping it just enough to stop the flow of air coming to your lungs. "You will not say no such thing, I'm doing this for you! Because I love you, I love you enough to change the world for you." You couldn't breathe and you were scared, scared of what Lelouch had become right under your nose.

"And don't even think about leaving me," His eyes narrowed as he applied more pressure to your neck. He searched your face for any sign of ressiasntice before letting you go. You immediately gasped for much needed air. Holding your neck from your hand, the pressure of his hand still there. You watched him unbutton the shirt to his school uniform. His eyes gazing upon your body. Sure, you've done it countless times together but not under these circumstances.

Once Lelouch slid his shirt off, he climbed on top of you. Burrowing his nose into your neck, kissing each crevice. "Stop it.. I don't want to," You whispered but he still continued. You took your hands, trying your best to push him off, which he immediately pinned above your head. "I just want to make you feel good," You felt his hand go up your miniskirt and you gulped, "This is the only way you'll forgive me," He cooed in your ear. You could feel his hot breath and it sent shivers down your spine.

His hand grazed your slit, slowly making up and down movements. You gasped and shut your eyes, you could hear him chuckle. "Why are you doing this to me," You whimpered, the feelings of his fingers teasing you made you feral. "Because I love you, and this feels like the only way to show you." He said to you, his eyes looked sincere.

"By raping me?!" You scoffed, starting to thrash in his hold. Lelouch shook his head as he leaned down. His forehead was against yours, "By making love to you." His mouth connected with yours. You didn't want to kiss back but you did, this is Lelouch for crying out loud. You've known him since you were a kid, you honestly don't think you could ever stop loving him.

His hand loosened its hold around your arms, so you brought them around his neck, bring him closer to you. Both of your tongues connecting in a dance, his muscle pulling on your own. Lelouch finally pulled away, salvia being the only thing keeping you two together. You watched as Lelouch chest rose up and down in uneven breaths, you were in the same condition. Lelouch unbuttoned your blouse and bra, his body sliding down to your torso. One hand cupped your firm breast, while his mouth latched on to another. The constant sucking noises embarrassed you as you whined. Lelouch's eyes intently watched you, you were sweaty just from his little caresses.

Lelouch sucked harder and you grinned, "Milk isn't going to come out." Lelouch let go of your breast as he continued to squeeze the other one. "They will soon," You watched the brunette smirk. Your eyes widen and you looked away. "You're not going to impregnate me are you?" You stood up from the bed, as Lelouch went over to the edge. He sat down on the bed while you kneeled on the floor. You undid Lelouch's belt and Lelouch watched you like a hawk, "Maybe, we'll just have to see." He smiled, watching you stroke his cock up and down.

You looked up at him and rolled your eyes. Lelouch wasn't stupid, he wouldn't do that. You were both too young for kids. You licked your lips, opening your mouth and wrapping it around his cock. You took your hand and stroked it on the parts you couldn't reach. You felt Lelouch grab your hair, moving it out the way. You bobbed up and down on his length, while Lelouch's sweet groans and pants filled your ears. "Just like that (Y/N)," He panted, "You do it so well. You're such a good girl. My good fucking girl," You could feel your sex twitch at his words. You brought your hand down your skirt and started playing with yourself, grinding on your fingers. You took your hand off of his cock, trying your best to get as much of his girth inside your mouth. You choked a little as you reached the base, already experienced with going down on Lelouch. "F-fuck (Y/N) I'm gonna cum," He panted. You looked up at your Lelouch, he was red faced and his eyes looked blown open. His eyes met yours and just to tease him, you winked and that set him off. His load was suddenly in your mouth as you heard him whimper? You lifted your mouth off his cock, before swallowing his load.

You took your hand out of your skirt, seeing your wetness glisten on your fingers. You watched as Lelouch brought your hand into his mouth, sucking hungrily on your juices. You heard him moan and you could feel yourself getting hotter and hotter. He stopped his ministrations and grinned, "You taste so good (Y/N), now let me get more." Lelouch pushed you on the mattress as he opened your legs. Your skirt and panties were off in an instant as he kissed up and down your thighs. He bit and sucked on your inner thighs. "Stop teasing me," You whined. Lelouch nodded his head, before indulging in your aching pussy. He licked and sucked every place, paying close attention to your clit. Lelouch's tongue was like magic, it seemed as if he knew every pleasure point in your body. You felt one of his fingers go inside you and you gasped as it moved inside you. Looking for you G-spot. He curled his fingers and hit your special place. You moaned loudly, putting your hand over your mouth.

To your disappointment he stopped sucking your clit, however his fingers kept their pace, "Don't cover your mouth, let me hear you." Then he went back to pleasuring you with his mouth. You hesitantly took your hand away from your mouth, you tried your best to minimize your cries of pleasure. Soon enough he came to a complete stop, you were so close and he stopped! "Why'd you stop," You groaned in irritation. "I need to be inside you right now," He got up, you watched him jerk his cock off before setting you in missionary position. His cock aligned with your sex before the head slowly entered you. You watched as your bodies were one. Lelouch slowly pushed in and out of you, like he was testing waters that he had already been in before. The feeling of him stretching you open made you grip the sheets. Lelouch wasn't very long but he was thick and veiny which made him worthwhile. Soon Lelouch fell into a good pace, your arms were wrapped around his neck as he rutted in and out of you. His moans were like music as you kissed him roughly. Teeth clashing together and tongues fighting for dominance. "This isn't enough," He let go of you, flipping you over and putting you on all fours.

Lelouch's cock was roughly inserted into you as he moved faster than ever. He slapped your plump ass and you whined. "You like that don't you (Y/N)? You're such a slut," He grinned and all you did was moan. You turned your head and looked at him, his eyes looked glazed over and his hair was wet from all his sweating, "But I'm your slut Lelouch." You moaned again as he slapped your ass, you were so fucking close. "I'm gonna cum soon," You whispered.

"Don't cum until I give you permission," He whispered in your ear as he grabbed your hair, he yanked you up so your back was against his chest. His cock was hitting a very special place now and you felt like you could cum at any minute. Lelouch bit and sucked on your neck, leaving multiple marks that you knew you weren't going to be able to cover up. He turned you towards the mirror that was in his room as he whispered in your ear, "Look at you, fucking me, fucking zero." Now that was just dirty. You looked in the mirror and saw your reflection. Your breast were bouncing up and down, your mouth was wide open, Lelouch's hand was wrapped around your neck, and your eyes were glazed over. "Tell me you love me (Y/N)," He panted, "Tell me that we'll rule the world together," You knew he was close.

"I love you Lelouch, Zero... whoever you are I don't care. I love you, I love you." You screamed, close to your high. "And someday, we'll rule the world together. Just you and me." You watched Lelouch smile in the mirror before he picked up the pace. "Cum for me (Y/N)," Lelouch turned your head so that you were looking at him as he sloppily kissed you. Feeling your sex tighten around his cock you came, he soon did too. You were both a panting mess as he slid out of you, cum was dripping down your thighs. Lelouch's forehead was against yours as he kissed you softly. "I love you (Y/N)" You smiled at his declaration. 

You both laid in the bed, limbs intertwined. You could hear the sound of birds through the window, you were at peace. You were content with Lelouch's confession, you could accept him. After a few minutes of no thoughts something came into mind, "...Lelouch we didn't use a condom." Your eyes widened. Lelouch laughed at your startled expression.

"We can't rule the world without our own dynasty. We'll be making plenty more children in the future." He smiled, softly kissing your nose. You hit his chest in anger however you weren't really mad. A family with Lelouch didn't seem so bad. "I hate you Lelouch," You kissed his lips.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was me practicing detailed smut, tips would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
